


Die Intimitäts-Beschleunigung

by vulcankirkspock



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cute Spock, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Vulcan Kisses
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcankirkspock/pseuds/vulcankirkspock
Summary: Pille hatte nur einen interessanten Artikel in einem Magazin gelesen. Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass das Gesprächsthema gleich seine Welt um 180° verändern würde. Oder anders ausgedrückt: Fordere einen Vulkanier und deinen besten Freund nie heraus, ein Gedankenexperiment zu widerlegen.





	Die Intimitäts-Beschleunigung

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo meine lieben Leser, das hier ist eine kleine FF die entstanden ist, durch eine Folge „Big Bang Theroy“. Wer sie kennt „Die Intimitäts-Beschleunigung“ weiß vielleicht, was ich hier schreiben werde. Handlung ist natürlich eine vollkommen andere. Und auch das Ergebnis. Trotzdem … ich finde dieses Gedankenexperiment doch recht interessant. Also …  
> Viel Spaß und ich würde mich sehr auf Kommentare freuen.
> 
> LG - Eure Kosakoni

„Habt ihr den Artikel gelesen, indem so eine Wissenschaftlerin behauptet man könne alleine mit 36 Fragen jemanden dazu bringen sich in einander zu verlieben?“

Jim blickte von seinem Tablett auf, zu Leonard, der sich zu ihm und Spock an den Tisch gesellte. Leicht skeptisch runzelte er die Stirn.

„Ernsthaft? Das interessiert dich, aber nicht, dass deine medizinische Abteilung erweitert wird?“  
„Das eine ist Arbeit und das hier ist gar nicht so uninteressant, Jim. Die Föderation möchte, dass die benannte Wissenschaftlerin Eignungstests für gewisse Ränge entwickelt.“

Gerade als Jim sich dem Report über die noch bevorstehenden Arbeiten an ihrem - endlich - fast fertigen Schiff zuwenden wollte, teilte Spock seine Meinung mit.

„Auch wenn ich Gedankenexperimente als skeptisch empfinde, so muss ich zugeben, dass es mich interessieren würde, was dies für Fragen sein könnten, die eine solche Intimitäts-Beschleunigung verursachen könnten.“  
„Warte mal … einen Augenblick! Heißt das, du würdest dich dem unterziehen?“

Überrascht blickte Jim zu Pille, dann wieder zu Spock. Ihm fehlten wahrhaftig die Worte. Dann nickte Spock.

„Affirmativ, Doktor. Nach meiner Ansicht, benötigt man weitaus mehr als 36 Fragen, um Zuneigung gegenüber eines anderen Individuum zu entwickeln. Das bedeutet jedoch nicht, dass ich gegenüber eines Experimentes advers wäre.“

Jim musste sagen, er fand es gut, dass sich Spock und Pille - seit sie damals auf dem fremden Planeten gecrasht waren - mehr miteinander unterhielten. Nur manchmal war es belustigender ihnen einfach nur zuzusehen, statt zuzuhören. Er kannte die Beiden nun inzwischen gut. Pille ganz klar länger und besser. Aber es war einfach amüsant zu beobachten, wie die Augenbrauen der beiden zwischenzeitlich mehr Subtext sprachen, als ihre Wörter selbst.

„Macht ihr ihn doch.“

Rutschte es Jim raus. Sogleich wurde er von beiden angeblickt. Pilles Ausdruck glich „What the Fuck!“, während Spocks mehr verwirrt war und Jim leicht grinste.

„Ihr könntest das gut gebrauchen.“  
„Ach …? Warum machst Du ihn nicht mit Spock. Immerhin arbeitet ihr am engsten miteinander und könntest viel voneinander lernen!“

Zuerst wollte Jim abschlagen, doch …

„Dies ist eine plausible Begründung.“  
„Also ich glaube nicht dass wir das nötig haben oder?“

Jim grinste unsicher, eh er einen großen Schluck von seinem Kaffee nahm. Alleine der Gedanke, dass sie sich wahrscheinlich persönliche Fragen stellen würden … außerdem würde das für Spock wahrscheinlich ebenso unangenehm werden, wie für ihn.

„Wenn Du sowieso daran zweifelst, kanns doch nicht schaden.“

Pille grinste ihn frech an, während Jim ihn grade ganz weit weg wünschte.

~*~

„Alles klar. Bist du bereit?“

Jim blickte Spock an, der ihm gegenüber auf dem Sofa in Jims Wohnung saß und nickte. Zwischen ihnen lag ein Tablett, mit den 36 Fragen.

„Möchtest Du beginnen?“  
„Ich gebe dir den Anfang.“

Innerlich wappnete sich Jim, dann aber stellte er die erste Frage.

„Wenn Du unter allen Lebewesen im Universum wählen könntest, wen würdest du gerne zum Essen einladen?“

Er blickte von seinem Tablett auf, zu Spock, der wirklich über die Frage nachdachte. Schließlich nickte er knapp.

„Dich. Um es genauer auszudrücken, der James Kirk aus dem Paralleluniversum, aus dem mein Gegenpart kam..“  
„Mein Gegenpart? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich geschmeichelt, oder beleidigt fühlen soll.“

Jim sagte es scherzhaft, aber innerlich stach es schon etwas. Spock hatte nicht mal ihn zum Essen eingeladen. Also wieso sollte er seinen Gegenpart einladen? Spock neigte den Kopf. Dann aber schüttelte er diesen knapp.

„Du verstehst nicht. Ich würde es nur interessant finden, seinen Standpunkt zu erfahren, hinsichtlich meiner eigenen Person. Und Du? Dieselbe Frage.“

Für einen Moment musste Jim ernsthaft nachdenken. Darüber hatte er nie einen Gedanken verschwendet. Und als ihm eine Antwort kam, wagte er es zuerst nicht sie zu sagen. Allerdings bestand der Zweck in dieser Aufgabe ja darin ehrlich zu sein. Also …

„Meinen Vater. Also … wenn ich es könnte.“

Jim biss sich leicht nervös auf die Innenseite seiner Unterlippe, eh er zu Spock sah und dieser ihn einfach nur ansah. Ohne jeglicher Vorurteile. Aber mit einem Anflug von Verständnis. Und es löste seine Unsicherheit langsam auf.

~*~  
Eigentlich hatte Jim damit gerechnet, dass diese Fragen lachhaft wären. Aber sie waren irgendwie intim und gleichzeitig wieder nicht. Es machte ihn manchmal nervös, wie tiefgründig ihre jeweiligen Antworten waren.  
Nachdem er ihnen zum zweiten Mal frische Getränke - er Kaffee und Spock Kamillentee - hinstellte, ging es weiter.

„Wenn Du morgen mit einer zusätzlichen Eigenschaft oder Fähigkeit aufwachen könntest, welche wäre das?“  
„Unsichtbar zu sein, wäre bestimmt lustig.“

Er grinste, eh er einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee nahm, Spock jedoch nur leicht die Brauen zusammenzog. In seinen tiefen, dunkelbraunen Augen schwang leichter Ärger mit.

„Ich habe langsam die Vermutung, dass Du dies nicht ernst nimmst.“  
„Ach was, ich hab doch nur einen Scherz gemacht.“  
„Womöglich um deine eigene Unsicherheit damit zu überspielen. Dies finde ich jedoch nicht anständig, immerhin habe ich in den letzten zwei Stunden jede Antwort ehrlich und bedacht beantwortet.“

Reue durchfuhr ihn ebenso wie Scham. Jim stellte seine Tasse zurück und lehnte sich gegen die Armlehne. Dann blickte er seinen Freund wieder an und nickte.

„Du hast recht, tut mir leid. Also … um ehrlich zu sein und die Frage zu beantworten … wenn ich es könnte, so … würde ich mir wünschen, so bedacht und beherrscht zu sein, wie du, wenn es gefährlich wird.“

Vollkommene Überraschung war nun auf Spocks Zügen zu sehen, was Jim leicht erröten ließ. Doch dann neigte der Vulkanier den Kopf.

„Ich verstehe nicht, Jim. Inwiefern beherrscht? Immerhin zeigte ich in den letzten Jahren unserer Zusammenarbeit Anzeichen dessen, dass ich es eindeutig nicht bin.“  
„Machst du Witze? Spock, du bist so … du bist unglaublich! Ich meine, ohne dich hätte ich uns alle doch schon längst umgebracht, einfach weil ich immer viel zu schnell handle.“

Spock musterte ihn weiter, aber es machte ihn nervös.

„Nun, das bringt mich genau zu meiner Antwort. Denn ich wünsche mir manchmal mehr wie du zu sein.“  
„Was?“

Ungläubig blickte er Spock in die Augen.

„Als ein hoch intelligentes Individuum, das ich als Vulkanier bin, ist es dennoch schwer die Gepflogenheiten sowie Ausdrücke und Gestiken der Menschen richtig zu verstehen. In vielen Momenten, wenn Du, Doktor McCoy und ich zusammen sind, kann ich schwer unterscheiden, ob ihr nun über mich lacht oder einfach nur einen Scherz teilt, den ich nicht verstehen kann. Allerdings ist dies schon immer ein Problem für mich gewesen. Ich kann es manchmal nicht differenzieren, ob sich jemand über mich amüsiert oder mich auslacht. Es ist eine unangenehme Erfahrung. Aber Du hast keine Probleme damit dich mit jedem Individuum zu verstehen und dich anzupassen. Das ist eine bemerkenswerte Eigenschaft, die ich ebenfalls gerne besitzen würde.“  
„Spock das wusste ich nicht. Aber so einfach wie du denkst, ist das nicht. Ich kann das vielleicht einfach schneller, weil ich nicht so viele Hemmungen besitze. Das ist jedoch nicht immer von Vorteil.“

Er musste schon zugeben, dass er viele Scherze mit Pille teilte, die Sarkastisch gegenüber Spock waren, aber nie beleidigend.

„Ich weiß, dass wir viel Witze machen, aber … wir lachen nicht über dich, Spock. Auch wenn es manchmal so scheint, schätzen wir dich sehr als Freund und respektieren dich. Aber egal was wir sagen oder ob wir lachen, es ist nicht beleidigend oder negativ dir gegenüber gedacht. Bestimmt nicht.“  
„Ich danke dir für deine Offenheit.“

Jim nickte leicht zu Spocks Dank und lächelte ihn ehrlich an. Er wusste nicht was es war doch plötzlich …

„Versteh mich jetzt bitte nicht falsch, aber ich hab plötzlich so ein … Gefühl von Zuneigung dir gegenüber.“

Vielleicht irrte sich Jim, doch eine Sekunde glaubte er tatsächlich einen Schimmer von Grün auf Spocks Wangen zu erahnen.

„Es geht mir ebenso.“

Nun war es an Jim selbst verlegen zu werden. Schnell scrollte er zur nächsten Frage. Das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch ignorierend.

~*~

„Sage deinem Gegenüber, was Du an ihm magst; sei dabei ehrlich und sage Dinge, die du normalerweise einer Person, die Du gerade erst kennengelernt hast, nicht sagen würdest.“

Jim runzelte überrascht von dieser „Frage“ die Stirn und blickte vom Tablett zu Spock. Dieser neigte den Kopf, als würde er kurz nach einer Antwort überlegen.

„Ich mag deine Ehrlichkeit und Fähigkeit deine Meinung direkt und ohne Umschweife auszudrücken. Dein Äußeres ist überaus anziehend und manchmal in unpassenden Augenblicken ablenkend. Besonders deine Augen sind einzigartig. Und deine Intelligenz ist wahrhaftig überdurchschnittlich für einen Menschen!“

Eine beinahe unangenehme Ruhe erfüllte den Raum, in der Jim befürchtete, dass Spock seinen schnellen Herzschlag hören würde. Das waren Dinge, die hatte man ihn so noch nie gesagt. Nicht so … ernst, nicht …   
Schließlich räusperte er sich und fuhr sich durch die blonden Haare.

„Vielen … eh, Danke. Also … ich eh … ich mag deine Gewissenhaftigkeit. Ich kann mich jeder Zeit immerzu auf dich verlassen. Und … ich mag … deine Anwesenheit. Sie beruhigt mich auf eine Art, die ich bisher nicht kannte. Genauso wie deine Stimme, sie ist so … ruhig und warm und …“

Jim unterbrach sich, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er immer unsicherer wurde und sein Blick sich von Spock abgewandt hatte. Er zwang sich dazu, diesen wieder anzusehen und schluckte.

„Und ich mag … es dir in die Augen zu sehen, weil ich … dann weiß was du gerade fühlst.“

Seine Stimme wurde gegen Ende seiner Worte immer leiser und er endete, als ihm bewusst wurde wie Spock ihn anblickte. Welche Emotion in seinen dunkelbraunen Augen stand. Und es ließ sein Herz einmal aussetzen.

~*~

„Okay … und jetzt der letzte Part, wir müssen uns vier Minuten lang ohne Unterbrechung oder ohne etwas zu sagen, in die Augen blicken.“

Jim tippte auf sein Tablett, um einen Timer zu programmieren. Dann hob er den Blick und blickte Spock in die Augen.

„Bereit?“  
„Affirmativ.“

Blind drückte Jim auf den Auslöser des Timers, bevor er das Tablett ebenso blind zur Seite legte. Nie den Blick von Spocks tiefen, dunkelbraunen Augen abwendend. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass die Fragen und Antworten etwas zwischen ihnen verändert hatten. Plötzlich fühlte er sich so offen wie noch nie. Und wenn er sich nicht irrte, dann sah er dasselbe in Spocks Augen. Sie waren wundervoll und so tief.

„Das ist merkwürdig.“

Hauchte Jim nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit und biss sich zeitgleich auf die Lippen.

„Wir sollen dabei nicht sprechen.“

Antwortete Spock ebenso leise.

„Doch muss ich zustimmen.“

Jim konnte nicht anders als amüsiert zu lächeln. Sie waren so verschieden und doch nicht. Eigentlich überhaupt nicht. Er spürte, wie sich sein amüsiertes Lächeln in ein Zärtliches verwandelte und gleichzeitig sein Herz schneller schlug. Auch an Spock änderte sich etwas, je länger sie einander in die Augen blickten. Seine Haltung schien sich mehr zu entspannen und …

„Ich mag deinen Geruch ...“

Hauchte Spock plötzlich und Jim schluckte. Alles fühlte sich plötzlich heiß und kalt an. Dort wo Spocks Atem ihn streifte, prickelte seine Haut und heiß-kalte Schauer fuhren seinen Rücken hinab.

„Wenn ich heute sterben würde … ich würde es bereuen dir nie gesagt zu haben, dass ich ...“

Für eine Sekunde dachte Jim an seinen eigenen Tod von vor zwei Jahren. Er hatte damals Spock sagen wollen, wie er empfand. Dass er ihn als Freund sah und deswegen nicht hatte sterben lassen können. Aber heute … würde er heute sterben, so …

„Es geht mir ebenso.“

Erwiderte Spock beinahe lautlos und Jim sog die Luft ein, wodurch er meinte Spocks Atem schmecken zu können. Und er schmeckte seinen Kamillentee. Seine Finger krallten sich unweigerlich in seine Knie, als er versuchte an sich zu halten, je mehr er meinte, jede Sekunde Spocks Lippen auf seinen zu spüren. Plötzlich wurden seine Hände umfasst und Jim konnte nicht mehr. Er überbrückte die letzten Millimeter zwischen ihnen und schloss die Augen, sobald seine Lippen die von Spocks berührten. Die Gefühle die ihn durchfuhren …

Jim hatte schon oft geküsst, berührt … aber das hier …

Es war einfach unbeschreiblich intensiv. Sie küssten einander als würde es kein Morgen mehr geben. Leidenschaftlich, unermüdlich intensiv, dennoch zärtlich, wenn auch begierig und wild. Aber auch sanft und … Seine Gedanken und Empfindungen begannen zu verschwimmen, als würden sie sich in einem Wirbel befinden. Nur nebenbei konnte er wahrnehmen, wie sich ihre Finger miteinander verschränkten, jedoch nicht lange. Denn plötzlich spürte Jim das Sofa im Rücken und einen ziemlich erregten Vulkanier zwischen seinen Beinen, der … eindeutig genauso scharf war wie er!

~*~

„Und wie war euer Experiment?“  
„Es war äußerst befriedigend.“

Spocks trockene Antwort auf Pilles Frage, ließ Jim beinahe an seinem Kaffee verschlucken. Sein Gesicht wurde knallrot und Pille blickte kurz zwischen beiden hin und her, eh er fassungslos den Mund öffnete.

„Oh mein … ach du heilige Scheiße!“

Es dauerte einen Moment bis sich Jim wieder gefangen hatte. Dann aber lächelte er leicht amüsiert.

„Jetzt bist du bestimmt froh, es nicht gemacht zu haben oder?“  
„Du … oh Gott!“

Ruckartig floh Pille aus der Kantine und Jim konnte nicht mehr an sich halten, bevor er begann zu lachen.

„Ich muss gestehen, das Konzept des ,wie ihr Menschen es ausdrückt ,„Verarschens“ amüsant zu empfinden.“

Jim lachte noch mehr und meinte sogar in Spocks Augen zu sehen wie amüsant er es fand. Er lachte selbst dann noch, als Spock seine Finger zärtlich an den seinen entlang schob.

Oh, das würde noch eine wundervolle Zeit werden, dachte Jim schließlich zufrieden und glücklich vor sich hin lächelnd.

~*~ Fin ~*~

Ich hoffe es hat Euch gefallen und ihr hinterlässt mir fleißig Motivation in Form von vielen Kommentaren, denn … ich brauch das jetzt wirklich sehr. Ich muss wissen, dass es meine Leser noch gibt, damit ich weiß, ob es sich lohnt weiter zu schreiben :-)  
Denn ich hab wirklich echt viel zu tun.  
Liebe Grüße - Eure Kosakoni


End file.
